1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wall forming systems.
More particularly, this invention relates to systems for molding hardenable material.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to a wall forming system for molding hardenable material and a method of forming a wall of hardenable material.
2. Prior Art
A common system and method of forming or erecting concrete walls to serve as foundations for building construction, retaining walls or for other desired purpose is to pour wet concrete into a cavity bound by substantially planar or perhaps non-planar panels or forms. Once poured, the concrete is allowed to harden thus taking the form of the cavity. After the concrete has hardened, the forms may be disassembled to expose the concrete wall. The forms are substantially rigid and are normally constructed of wood, metals, plastics and perhaps composite materials. The forms are typically reinforced with brace or support structures to hold them in place and prevent them from breaching under the weight of the concrete. In most instances, tie rod assemblies span the cavity between the panels to interconnect the brace or support structures to maintain the forms in a predetermined and desired orientation relative one another.
The construction of concrete walls in the foregoing manner is a very labor intensive and arduous task. To increase the ease and efficiency of constructing concrete walls, a variety of exemplary apparatus have been provided that have eliminated much of the frustration and laborious efforts normally commonplace in the industry. To this end, forms have been made lighter and stronger and support structures have taken on a variety of exemplary designs to enhance ease of operation, installation and disassembly.
Although the construction of linear or straight concrete walls has proven to occasion little technological and practical difficulty, the construction of radial or radius walls has long been a difficult and time consuming task. In some instances, skilled artisans have constructed radius walls with a plurality of small forms constructed together to form a desired radial dimension. However, this technique is often quite difficult, tedious, slow and extremely labor intensive. Alternatively, radial forms have been constructed of varying radial dimension to aid workers in constructing radial aspects into concrete wall. However, the construction of radial forms is expensive and not widely implemented.
Consistent with the foregoing discussion, concrete walls may be formed of varying height and thickness. For concrete walls of over four feet in height, it may become necessary to employ an auxiliary support structure adjacent the forms for supporting workers and equipment. Although considerable effort has been employed to enhance the ease and manner of forming concrete walls, little or no effort has been invested toward the improvement of auxiliary support structures of the foregoing variety.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall forming system for constructing walls with hardenable material such as concrete.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wall forming system that is highly efficient.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a wall forming system that is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wall forming system that is easy to construct.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a wall forming system that includes a support structure for supporting a form and an auxiliary support engagable with the support structure to serve as a scaffle for supporting workers and tools.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a wall forming system including an adjustable support structure for supporting a form for imparting a predetermined and desired radius or contour to the form.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a wall forming system that is convenient and easy to use.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a new and improved method of forming a wall from hardenable material.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of forming a contour or radius from hardenable material.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable support structure that is easy and convenient to construct.